


farewell 2: greetings

by poptartguy87



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poptartguy87/pseuds/poptartguy87
Summary: but sometimes...rng can save us in our darkest times





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daddygod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddygod/gifts).



> good victor vs dark victor
> 
> ELLELLO YURI

"burning...burning.........pinis.........burning"

suddenly leila shot up

she was in hell. again

"WHAT THE FUCK" she screamd "I THOUGHT THIS WAS A DREAM"

then the familiar chortle and titwiggle noises of a certain lancer could be heard in the close by distance. from behind a wall of flames came none ofther than evil boobys on a horse. she clapped her hands and continued to chortle, her stupid fucking armor wiggling with each chort

"i see youve awakwend'

"I THOUGHT THIS WAS A DREAM." leila screamd again demancing where she wa's.

"no........the dream was when it was well written," pointed out artittya. she pulled out her lance and started to stab leilas toes and leila screamed

"WHY MY TOES"

"mmmm toe yammy yammy"

she wouldnt stop stabbing leilas toes. each toe stab felt like a hot nail in her toe because it was. leila screamed. "GILGAMESG...HHELP ME...GIRUGAMESH HELP..."

her cry's seemed to come on deaf ear's. hours later leila was crawling on the ground. her toes were regenrated but she knew that titty would come back and get back to stabbing her toes while saying yammy yammy. leila screamed for help

 

suddenfyl...

"fou!"

it was fou. "how the fuck are you here you little rat i thought you died or whatever"

"no i didnt asshole did you read the story" "what" "fou fou fou"

well it look's like leiland wasnt gonna get anymore answers but what fou did do was push a couple quartz to her with its nuzzle. three to be exact. "whats this?"

"fou!"

fou pointed its tail at the wall. leila immediately assumed that meant she was supposed to throw them and so she did. they shattered on the wall.

"fou fou fou (you fucking moron)"

"look you stupid shit why didnt you just tell me what to do with them i know you can talk"

"fou"

"UGH!"

leila was about to throttle the furry thing WHEN SUDDENLY AGAIN

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

screaming was the sound of the tits. she was screaming and screaming from afarr. leila wondered why she was screaming so mucha nd got up to inspect

she turned the corner and...

"LEILA"

it was casgil HAND OUTSTRETCH!!

"I HAVE COME TO SAVE YOU"

"BOLY FUCK" leila screamed and she quickly grabbed casgils hand

gil pulled a string on his stupid fucking pants, causing propellers to pop out of them and they began to whirl. "hold on tight spidermonkey"

leila listened and in seconds they were shooting thru hell, pass the fires, out of the abyss, and leila briefly wondered if she should have grabbed fou before they took off but whatever that things like basically immortal itll be fine. they landed calmly on the ground beyond the abyss and left the summoning room. everyone was cheering and ri was crying for some reason but when leila looked closer it looked like a piece of karnas armor stabbed her while they were getting their bussy on. poor ri.

"everyone...I HAVE MY DAUGHTER ONCE AGAIN!" casgil yelled

blythe's np2 enkidu clapped and cried and pointed like that one drake gif i like to post. leila hugged her dad and fou appeared out of nowhere. somewhere. delightworks was getting ready to release another shitty saberface...and tits was waiting, at the bottom of the hell pit...

waiting...

waiting...

waiting...

 

 

 

 

 

wataru


End file.
